legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P4/Transcript
(Scott and Izuku are seen looking through the window of their cell out to the hall where Shoto and Tenya are seen in the cell across from them) Scott: Yo. Shoto: Hey. Izuku: What are we gonna do now guys? Tenya: Well we can't give up that's for sure. Scott: You sure? They've got our powers disabled, how do we get out? Shoto: There must be a way. Scott: But what? Izuku: I'm more worried about what they're doing to Zulu. Scott: I doubt they'd kill them right away. They've probably got him as bait for Omega. Tenya: These P.A.Ts are definite extremists, that's for sure. Scott: Yeah I guessed that. Shoto: What now? Scott: We need to find a way out of here. Izuku: How? Scott: There has to be a way. (A P.A.T Guard walks up and stops by the cells) P.A.T Guard: Hey, shut up in there! (The guard smacks the window of Scott's cell, causing him to step back) P.A.T Guard: Stupid zombie lovers... How can these shits be considered heroes. *Walks away* Scott: Bastards... If only this thing wasn't on my neck... P.A.T Guard: Hey what the hell? (The heroes hear the guard speaking but they're unable to get a look at him due to the window) P.A.T Guard: Oh crap! We got a containment breach down here! All units, we- AHHHH!!! (The sound of growling and flesh tearing is heard as the heroes listen in horror. One of the guard's arms lands in between the two cells as Gientra walks out covered in blood) Gientra: Ahhh...There we go. Izuku: Uh oh. Gientra: *Looks at the cells* Well well well. Look what we have here. Tenya: Gientra! Gientra: Aww what's the matter Defenders? Don't like you're cages? Scott: Let us out of here Gientra. Gientra: Why would I do that? Scott: You can't get out of here alone! Gientra: I can. You can't. Scott: Just let us help you! They've got Zulu locked up in here! Gientra: Why should I care about that little brat? Izuku: Holden's gonna kill him! Gientra:... Good. Once less Targhul to make our people weak. Shoto: Is this really how you would treat one of your own? Gientra: Don't act as if you humans have the moral high ground. Scott: But wouldn't you want to kill him yourself? (Gientra looks over at Scott) Scott: You want that pleasure right? Izuku: Scott, what are you saying? (Scott smirks at Izuku, making him realize what he was doing before he looks back at Gientra) Scott: Come on, wouldn't you wanna take the offer? (Gientra is silent. She then walks up and pulls the cell door from its hinges before doing the same to Shoto and Tenya's cell as they all walk out) Gientra: Alright, you're in. Just know that this doesn't make us friends however. Tenya: That's fair. Scott: One thing though, no killing people okay? Gientra: Are you serious? Scott: These people deserve justice, not death. Tenya: Yeah, avoid the senseless murder for now Gientra. Gientra: *growls* Fine. Not gonna enjoy it. Scott: Thank you. Now come on, we gotta find him. (The group moves forward to find Zulu. It then cuts to Zulu and Holden as Holden is seen beating Zulu) Holden: Feel any pain yet? You disgusting ball of slime! Zulu: Please.....stop! (Holden punches Zulu in the face) Holden: Shut up. (Holden pulls out a stun baton) Zulu: The hell are you doing now...? Holden: Sorry monster, this won't kill you but it's not gonna tickle either. Zulu: What? (Holden hits Zulu across the face with the stun baton, shocking him) Zulu: AHG!! Holden: How's that feel beast? Zulu: Please.....Please no more.....I don't deserve this! Holden: Oh you and your people deserve so much more than this kid. (Holden hits Zulu again) Holden: Maybe if your dad decides to show his face, I might let you go. Zulu: He's not just gonna give into you. Holden: We'll see. (Holden continues beating Zulu. It then cuts to the others as they sneak through the facility) Scott: This is probably the cleanest prison I've ever seen to be honest. Izuku: Is that all you're worried about? Scott: Well it- Gientra: Do control your insolence kids. I'm trying to listen for movement. Scott: Deku. Izuku: Yeah? Scott: Control your insolence, the Queen is listening. (Izuku laughs) Gientra: I could just leave you kids here you know. Scott: And you know that you need us to find the exit. Gientra: Shut up. (A guard turns the corner before Gientra grabs him and stabs him in the arm, injecting him with a toxin that knocks him unconscious) Gientra: Come on. (The group starts moving forward) Tenya: You think she'll hold up her end of the deal? Izuku: Maybe. Scott: I doubt she'd be dumb enough to fight all of us. Shoto: Maybe she'll- Gientra: I can hear everything you kids say you know that right? Scott: Uhhh, no you can't. Gientra: Yes I can. Izuku: Nah, you're lying. Gientra: I'm not lying! Scott: There is no way! Gientra: How about I rip out your vocal cords!? THEN I won't hear you! P.A.T. Guard: Hey what was that? Gientra:... Now look what you made me do. P.A.T Guard #2: Hold on, I'll check it out. Scott: Oh boy. Gientra: Back up. Scott: Huh? Gientra: Hide. I'll deal with these two. Scott: Don't kill them remember? Gientra: Fine. (The others hide as the guard walks past, finding nothing before a strand of slime falls from the ceiling and grbas him, pulling him up as the other guard turns) P.A.T Guard: Dude? (The other guard begins to walk up) P.A.T Guard: Dude where'd you go? (The other guard is pulled up to the ceiling where they're stuck there and injected with the toxin, knocking them both unconscious as Gientra jumps down) Gientra: Alright kids, come out. (The other heroes walk out and rejoin Gientra) Scott: Nice work. Gientra: Don't compliment me human. Scott: Jeez okay. Izuku: We should keep moving. Gientra: If you insist. (The group moves forward) Tenya: Gientra, can't you sense his presence? Gientra: Excuse me? Scott: He is right. Aren't Queens and Kings supposed to be connected to their people? Izuku: Yeah, can't you pinpoint his location for us? Gientra: I would if I could pick up his scent. Scott: His scent? Gientra: That's how I track most Targhul, but somehow these P.A.T guys have masked his scent from me somehow. Izuku: So they can hide scents from us... Maybe that explains why they keep the place so clean. Tenya: Though it makes finding Zulu harder... Shoto: Looks like we'll have to ask P.A.T for help then. Scott: Oh you mean interrogate one of the members. Good idea. One of these guys have to know where Zulu is. Izuku: Hey who's that up ahead? (The group looks ahead and see a janitor washing the floor) Scott: Ooooh, we could ask him! Shoto: But that's a janitor. Scott: But he's washing the floor! Maybe he has a reason! Gientra: Worth a shot. Scott: Don't worry, I got this. (Scott walks up to the janitor as the others hide. The janitor then notices Scott as he summons his Spirit) Scott: Hey you! Janitor: Uhhhh, hi? Scott: You've got some things to tell me man. Janitor: What do you mean? Scott: Me and a couple of buddies are looking for a certain person around here. Now tell me before I beat it out of you! Janitor: You're not very good at interrogating are you? Scott: I-....No. Soyu, pull back. (Jirosoyu returns to Scott) Scott: Look, we're looking for Zulu. Janitor: I assume you're talking about Prisoner 56-Y7? Scott: Yeah. Janitor: Sorry buddy, top secret stuff. Can't tell you. Scott: Goddammit. Gientra, you want a shot? Janitor: Who? (Gientra jumps out and pounces the janitor growling) Janitor: AHHHH!!! Gientra: Where is the boy?! Janitor: I-I-I-I- Gientra: TELL US!! Janitor: I-I don't know! I'm just the janitor! Gientra: LIES!! (Gientra slashes the man, cutting his cheek open) Janitor: GAH! Gientra: Now tell me! Scott: This'll only get worse for you man. Janitor: Okay okay I'll talk! He's downstairs in the lab! Izuku: The lab...? Janitor: I swear that's all I know, that's all I know! Gientra: You sure? Janitor: Yes I swear! (Gientra then injects the janitor with her toxin, knocking him out) Gientra: Thanks. Scott: The labs huh? Tenya: That can't be good. Gientra: Well if you want to save the boy, I suggest we hurry then. Shoto: Good idea. Scott: Let's move! (The group moves on toward the lab. It then cuts to Zulu unconscious as he is seen on a table strapped down as he wakes up. He looks over as a man dressed in a hazmat suit is seen extracting Zulu's blood through a syringe) Zulu: Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Scientist: Sir, he's awake. (Holden walks out and steps up next to Zulu) Holden: Wakey wakey Zulu. Zulu: What did you do!? What's going on1? Holden: Well before I explain, I'd like to personality thank you for your donation. Zulu: Donation?? What donation!? Holden: We took the liberty of taking a few bits and pieces from your body. Zulu: What do you mean?! Holden: Simple stuff really. Saliva samples, blood, pieces of your flesh. Zulu: Why?! Holden: Research of course. Do you know how much your DNA will help in killing your people? Zulu: WHAT?! How dare you! You do not have the right to do this! Holden: Oh that's where your wrong. I have FULL rights. The safety of humanity gives me the right. Zulu: How many times do I have to tell you!? Me and dad aren't enemies to humans! We only want peace! Holden: And you'll GET peace! When you're dead. Zulu: You bastard. I swear I'm gonna rip your jugular out when I get out of here! Holden: Well that's not very peaceful of you. Zulu: When is this just gonna end?! Holden: With your people's extinction. Zulu: Bastard. Holden: Hm. Doctor, put him back under. Scientist: Yes sir. Administering anesthetic. Zulu: NO! DON'T YOU DARE!! (The scientist injects Zulu with anesthetic) Zulu: This isn't over! The Defenders....will....stop you......Holden.... (Zulu passes out from the anesthetic) Holden: Doctor. Scientist: Yes sir? Holden: Change of plan. It's time to learn about these creatures' anatomy. Prep him for autopsy. Scientist: Right away sir. What are we going for? Holden: I need something important that we can get to quick. Go for the heart. if these creatures have one. Scientist: It will take time, but we'll get started as soon as we can sir. Holden: Take all the time you need. (Holden leaves the room and heads down the hall. The others are seen hiding as he passes by) Scott: Look at him. Izuku: The monster. Gientra: So, he's the man who seeks to kill my people? Scott: You know it. Tenya: He's done a lot of bad things to get his message through. Scott: Well if he was in there, that must be the room Zulu's in. Shoto: There's a big possibility. Gientra: Then let's go get him. Staying with you humans is starting to become bothersome. Scott: Same with you. (A doctor than comes out of the room as three more scientists arrive) Scientist #1: Alright boys, get ready. The autopsy's about to begin. Izuku: Did he say autopsy? Scientist #3: Is the specimen prepped? Scientist #1: Yes. We are to extract the heart and examine the remaining organs. Scott: ! They're gonna rip Zulu apart! Tenya: We need to stop them! Scientist #2: HEY! (The group looks up as the scientists notice them) Scientist #2: Those are the other prisoners! Scientist #1: Oh crap! ALERT HOLDEN! (The group all tries to do what they were told but Gientra sends out several tendrils, grabs them, and slams them into the walls and then the ground) Gientra: Relax. They'll live. Izuku: Come on lets go! Guards are sure to have heard that! Scott: Then let's hurry! (The group enters the room and lock the door as guards are seen approaching down the hall. The group then begins to free Zulu from his restraints as he sits unconscious) Scott: He's unconscious! Gientra: Oh brilliant. Scott: Someone's gonna have to carry him out. Izuku: Who's gonna do that? Shoto: Nope. Tenya: Rather not! Scott: Not it! Izuku: No- Ah man. Gientra: Get lifting small fry. (Izuku lifts Zulu over his shoulder before banging is heard on the door) P.A.T Guard #1: Open up! P.A.T Guard #2: We know you're in there! Scott: Oh crap. Shoto: They know we're here. Gientra: I got this, stay back. P.A.T Guard: OPEN THE DOOR! (Gientra kicks the door down, causing it to ram into the guards, knocking them out as the group steps out) Gientra: Come on! (The group runs off down the hall. Zulu is seen waking up as they run as he jolts up in shock) Zulu: AH! What the heck?! Izuku: Sorry Zulu! Scott: Hey at least you're free now! Zulu: Yeah I guess but what's going on?! Holden: There! (The group stops as Holden is seen armed with a handgun alongside two more guards) Scott: Oh boy. Holden: FIRE! (The three fire at the group as they scatter) Scott: Look out! Izuku: GAH! (Izuku is shot through the leg as he and Zulu fall to the ground) Scott: Deku! (Scott runs over to help Izuku) Scott: Zulu! (Zulu gets up and hides behind the wall) Zulu: Yeah? Scott: Go with the others! I got- (Holden is seen holding a yellow grenade) Scott: Oh no. Zulu: What is it?! Scott: RUN!! (Scott pushes Zulu away as Holden throws the grenade and runs off with his guards) Scott: Guys, get away! (Scott pushes Izuku over to the others as the grenade detonates, spraying Scott with poison gas) Zulu: SCOTT!! Izuku: No! (Scott crawls away from the gas cloud coughing before he vomits on the floor) Scott: Oh god....! (Scott continues vomiting) Tenya: We have to help him! Izuku: Yeah we- Hey, where's Gientra?! (The heroes look over at the exit as Gientra is seen heading through) Shoto: She left us! Tenya: I knew we couldn't trust her! Izuku: Well we can't leave after her! We have to help Scott! Zulu: I can bond with him. It'll drain him of the poison! Izuku: Well hurry! (Zulu bonds with Scott as he begins draining him of the poison) Scott: Guys...I-I... Izuku: It'll be okay Scott. Tenya: We're gonna get you home. (Zulu finishes draining Scott as he separates from his body) Zulu: Alright we're good, pick him up and let's go! Scott: T-Thank you... Zulu: Don't mention it. (Zulu picks Scott up as they all run to the exit. Outside, the other Defenders are seen searching around the city) Erin: Anything? Jack: Nothing on my end. Tom: Wherever this base is, it's hidden somewhere we can't find it. Omega: But we have to find them! Zulu's still down there! Miles: *Hangs on a building* Any luck? Alex: No nothing. Miles: Right. I'll make another lap. *Swings off* Uraraka: Deku… where are you guys...? Alex: Hey who's that coming down the street? (The heroes turn to find Zulu and the others walking down the street as Zulu is seen holding Scott up on his shoulder) Erin: Oh no. Alex: *Over radio* Miles pull back, we found them! Miles: Coming! (Alex hangs up as the heroes run over to the group. Zulu puts Scott down on his back) Zulu: You're gonna be alright Scott, help is on the way. Scott: I...I can't.... Zulu: Don't start talking like that, you're gonna live. Scott: No I.... (Zulu looks down as Scott opens his eyes, revealing that they've become red with slit pupils) Scott: Something's happening to me.... (Zulu stares in shock) Alex: What's going on with him...? Zulu: That's not good. Scott: What's going...on? Alex: Don't worry Scott we're gonna get you home! Zulu: Momo help me with him! (The heroes are seen as Momo and Zulu pick Scott up as they all head back home after saving the group from Holden's clutches) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts